urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaz Parks series
Jaz Parks series — by Jennifer Rardin Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Fantasy-Sspy / Series Description or Overview ✥ The series is set in a contemporary world in which mythological beings such as vampires and several less famous creatures are real, and follows the efforts of the Central Intelligence Agency to combat paranormal threats to national security. The focus of the tale is CIA operative Jasmine "Jaz" Parks, who is regularly partnered with her boss, the enigmatic vampire Vayl. While on missions, Jaz and Vayl are tasked with stopping paranormal or mythological beings who've taken criminal roles in human society, or humans engaged in related activities. Lead's Species * Supe Spy & assassin, CIA operative, human Primary Supe * Vampires, various What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Jaz Parks. Books in Series Jaz Parks series: # Once Bitten, Twice Shy (2007) # Another One Bites the Dust (2007) # Biting the Bullet (2008) # Bitten to Death (2008) # One More Bite (2008) # Bite Marks (2009) # Bitten in Two (2010) # The Deadliest Bite (2011) ~ Final Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * 0.5. Scouting Jasmine (2011) * 3.5. The Golem Hunt (2011) * 4.5. An Evening for Vayl and Jaz (2011) Reading Order * 0.5. Scouting Jasmine (2011) * 1. Once Bitten, Twice Shy (2007) * 2. Another One Bites the Dust (2007) * 3. Biting the Bullet (2008) * 3.5. The Golem Hunt (2011) * 4. Bitten to Death (2008) * 4.5. An Evening for Vayl and Jaz (2011) * 5. One More Bite (2008) * 6. Bite Marks (2009) * 7. Bitten in Two (2010) * 8. The Deadliest Bite (2011) Themes vampires, martial arts, paranormal terrorists World Building Setting * Miami (1) * China (2) * Corpus Christi (2) * Teheran, Iran (3) * Patras, Greece (4) * Scotland * Australia * Morocco * Cleveland, Ohio: Vayl's palatial home Places: * Club Undead: A vampire club located in Miami. Supernatural Elements Vampires, Vampire spy, Paranormal CIA unit, paranormal terrorists, psychic, techno-geru, reavers, Others, werewolves, revenant, wraith, Chinese Vampire, magicians, warlock cult, Seer, spirit guide, zombies, Reaver-zombies, werebear, gnomes, haunted castle Ghostcon, necromancer-terrorist, desert monsters, gorgon, astral projection, dream state, Reincarnation, tentacled vampire, magic marbles of mystic knowledge, 1,000-year old psychic, * Government team of assassins: vampire, a sensitive, a psychic, a gadget guru and an ex private investigator Glossary: * Reavers: paranormal creatures that steal souls, transports them to hell * Revenant: a spirit brought back from the dead to fight evil * Mahghul: a cat sized bat-like creature that appears when a death is imminent * Amanah Szeya: like a supernatural justice system—justice "demon" * Maghoul: small bat shaped creatures who feed on the rage and fear emotions emitted between a murderer and his victims; like to be around chaos and death and feed off of it; * Helsingers: * Raptor: Edward "The Raptor" Samos, the most reviled criminal mastermind in recent memory * Vampere Trust: * Eldhayr--the society of revenants * Kyphas: * Coven of Inverness: * avhar: vampire's human soul keeper — (pronounced of-har). At the beginning of the series Jaz isn't clear what her role as Vayl's avhar is supposed to be. Deeper in we learn that avhar is a vampere word referring to a vampire's closest companion, someone who is friend, protector, confidant, conscience - if required - and (sometimes) lover. * sverhamin: human's vampire. Human holds onto vampire's soul. * cirilai: guardian — (pronounced sear'i (as in if) lie). Meaning "Guardian", the ring was made by Vayl's grandfather on the day Vayl was born. His mother requested it, because as she lay dying she had a vision of his death. As long as Cirilai exists, Vayl's soul can't be destroyed. Since Jaz wears it, she's protected to a certain extent as well. Cirilai is described as a ring of intricately woven golden knots with a superb little ruby glittering in the centre of each one. * cantrantia: vampiric ability *'Grief': The name of Jaz's handgun, a Walther PPK that her former college roommate, Miles Bergman, modified for her. Thus it can shoot regular ammunition in the event she is accosted by human foes. But she to fight vampires, she can press the 'magic button', which transforms the gun into an auto-reloading crossbow. * Sensitive: Any human who has died and been resurrected. They all return to life with the ability to sense non-humans, though the strength of those abilities varies. * Sverhamin: (pronounced sver - (rhyming with where) ha'-men). Also a vampere word, this refers to the vampire in the relationship described in the definition for 'avhar'. He or she performs basically the same function as the avhar, with the added responsibility of training the avhar to use whatever gifts or talents he/she has received. Because all avhars come to the relationship with some sort of raw, usually untapped power that they rarely have any idea how to wield. *'Vampere': (pronounced vam-pier') A race of vampires, from which Vayl is descended. * Wraith: (pronounced ray-th) in reference to Vayl, a wraith is a vampire whose core power revolves around the ice of the grave. So he can fill the air with it. Or shove it into a person's veins and watch him freeze to death. Sensitives are nearly immune to these powers. Groups and Organizations * C.I.A.: Central Intelligence Agency World ✥ Jasmine “Jaz” Parks (aka “Lucille Robinson”) is a CIA assassin with a few magical skills, lots of fighting skills, and plenty of sarcastic attitude. Her partner, and love interest, is Vayl (aka Vasil Nicu Brâncoveanu), a sexy, three-hundred-year-old vampire with the ability to control ice (i.e., freezing a person, or creature, into a solid chunk of ice that can then be shattered). Together, they travel the globe with their team, hunting down and killing supernatural enemies of the U.S. government—with many up-close and violent battles. Other members of their team are Cassandra, a seer; Miles Bergman, an inventive genius; Cole Bemont, former private investigator and skilled sniper; and special ops commander David Parks, Jaz’s twin brother. Also part of the action is Raoul, Jaz’s spirit guide, who allowed her to come back to life after she was killed in a battle that took place just prior to book 1. Bergman’s inventions are of the James Bond type (e.g., contact lenses that blink into either telescopic or night vision, impenetrable armor that bonds with the wearer’s DNA). Sexual tension between Jaz and Vayle builds up to a fever pitch, book by book, with a release (finally!) in an extremely brief scene at the very end of One More Bite. The humor, much of it dark, comes from the sarcastic quips traded back and forth by the team members, often in the thick of the action. The books cover about one year of Jaz's life, and in that time, the team battles vampires, werewolves, dark magic wielders, gnomes, and demons all over the world—all of this in just a single year. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Jennifer Rardin: JAZ PARKS Protagonist ✥ Jaz Parks: Born: May 14, 1982, Works for CIA with Vayl as assassin. Birthplace: Fuji-Yoshida, Japan, B.S. in Supernatural Criminology with Leadership Specialty from the University of Illinois, Graduated summa cum laude, Fifth degree black belt in taekwondo. Advanced training in aikido, southern Shaolin style kung fu, ju-jitsu and mystic fong chen. Expert sharpshooter. Ability to detect vampires without first seeing them. Cannot be hyponotized by same. Also somewhat immune to vampiric powers in general, making me an ideal candidate to assassinate the undead. Ability to react quickly in fluid situations where flexibility and clear thinking under pressure are required. ~ Shelfari ✥ Jaz spends listening to her many inner voices. This is difficult to explain, but several different mental voices speak to Jaz in sarcastic and humorous ways (and always in italics): Teen Me (Jaz's teen-brat self), Inner Bimbo (Jaz's slutty self), and Granny May (Jaz's dead grandmother). These voices pop up at various times in the stories, commenting on the action and frequently providing clues to solving various parts of the conflict. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Jennifer Rardin: JAZ PARKS Sidekicks Cole — Sidekick to Jaz Characters To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Author Jennifer Rardin * Website: Jennifer Rardin ~ Facebook * Genres: Urban Fantasy Bio: I’ve spent all my life in the Midwest, which has certainly shaped my perspective on all kinds of issues, from the question of whether or not we really have an accent, to the many and varied uses of corn. I was born in Evansville, Indiana on April 28, 1965. Mom tells me almost every year what crappy weather it was that day. However I like to think of my birthday as the first frost-free date for my planting area. See what happens when you grow up around farmers? Scary, huh? After a youth spent up to my eyeballs in fairy tales, nordic myths and supernatural legends I made the solid and practical decision to go to college and major in English. After which I never really held a well paying job until this gig came along! Which is why my kids love to sing that song to me from the musical “Avenue Q.” The one that begins with the line, “What do you do with a B.A. in English?” Once I figured out the answer to that question, I wrote Once Bitten, Twice Shy. Now my laptop is my constant companion. We reside in an old farmhouse along with my husband and our two teenagers. No pets since the cat died last winter, but the birds seem to appreciate his absence. They come to feast at the feeders while I write on the back porch in the cool of the morning. Lovely. ~ Goodreads | Jennifer Rardin ✥ Jennifer Rardin began writing at the age of 12, mostly poems to amuse her classmates and short stories featuring her best friends as the heroines. It is with great sadness we report that Jennifer Rardin passed away on Monday, September 20th 2010. ~ Jennifer Rardin ~ FF Cover Artists Orbit Books Art Department: * Tim Hsu: series designer * Michael Turek: photographer * Renee Kille: model ~ source: Behind the Scenes: BITTEN IN TWO - Orbit Books * Michael Turek — Bibliography: Cover: Bitten in Two #7 * Mirko Pernjakovic — Bibliography: Cover: The Deadliest Bite #8 ~ Source: Jaz Parks - ISFdb Series Bibliography Other Contributors * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: Orbit * Author Page: * Bk-1: Paperback, 314 pages, Pub: Oct 29th 2009—ISBN 031602046X * Bk-2: Paperback, 336 pages, Pub: Dec 12th 2007—ISBN 0316020575 * Bk-3: Paperback, 314 pages, Pub: Feb 11th 2008—ISBN 0316020583 * Bk-4: Paperback, 320 pages, Pub: Aug 12th 2008—ISBN 031602208X * Bk-5: Paperback, 312 pages, Pub: Jan 1st 2009—ISBN 1841497096 * Bk-6: Paperback, 314 pages, Pub: Oct 29th 2009—ISBN 0316043826 * Bk-7: Paperback, 312 pages, Pub: Nov 8th 2010—ISBN 0316043788 * Bk-8: Paperback, 309 pages, Pub: Jun 2nd 2011—ISBN 0316043818 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—: I'm Jaz Parks. My boss is Vayl, born in Romania in 1744. Died there too, at the hand of his vampire wife, Liliana. But that's ancient history. For the moment Vayl works for the C.I.A. doing what he does best--assassination. And I help. You could say I'm an Assistant Assassin. But then I'd have to kick your ass. Our current assignment seemed easy. Get close to a Miami plastic surgeon named Assan, a charmer with ties to terrorism that run deeper than a buried body. Find out what he's meeting with that can help him and his comrades bring America to her knees. And then close his beady little eyes forever. Why is it that nothing's ever as easy as it seems? ~ ✤ BOOK TWO—Another One Bites the Dust (2007): Jaz Parks has enough trouble in her personal life. What she doesn't need is more trouble with her vampire boss and another mission. This time she has to retrieve a vital piece of biotechnology by killing the maniac who stole it: an ancient Chinese vamp. Their cover in this mission: professional entertainers at the Corpus Christi's Winter Festival. The crew's all here: a psychic, a techno-wizard, a singing vampire, a juggling PI, and Jaz. Holy crap in a bottomless well, Jaz is going to bellydance. It's definitely, probably, quite possibly going to be the end of the world as we know it. ~ ✤ BOOK THREE—Biting the Bullet (2008): I'm Lucille Robinson (aka Jaz Parks). This is a mission unlike anything my vampire boss, Vayl, and I have ever been on. It's not our usual take them out and run; it's an undercover mission that needs the whole gang: a psychic, an interpreter, and a weapons specialist. We're joining a Special Ops team to nail the Wizard, a major terrorist thorn in the military's side. We've never gone in with such heavy artillery before, but the more the merrier, right? Um . . . nope. At least not since Vayl and I learned part of our job is to ferret out a mole concealed in our unit. To add to our problems, we're being harried by a pack of reavers bent on revenge, and targeted by a Seer who wants to share Vayl's power - at any cost. Oh yeah, and let's not forget the army of demonic, soul-sucking parasites either. This is going to be a blast. ~ ✤ BOOK FOUR—Bitten to Death (2008): Jaz Parks here. My latest mission has taken me to the ancient Greek city of Patras; but instead of soaking up its splendor, I'm here to infiltrate a Vampere Trust. Only two vamps have ever escaped the tightly bound communities and lived to tell the tale: Edward "The Raptor" Samos, the most reviled criminal mastermind in recent memory, and Vayl, the CIA's number one assassin who also happens to be my boss. The Raptor is trying to take over Vayl's former Trust. Unfortunately the Trust's new leader has her own plans. This job is going to be the death of me. ~ ✤ BOOK FIVE—One More Bite (2008): I've already killed the guy who was the pain in the CIA's butt for the past few years. But now, in the vacuum left by his death, a struggle for supremacy has begun. The CIA feels the balance must be maintained. So when a Valencian Were agent finds a plot to kill the Coven of Inverness' leader, me & my vampire boss, are drafted in. ~ ✤ BOOK SIX—Bite Marks (2009): Jaz Parks here. But I'm not alone. I'm hearing voices in my head - and they're not mine. The problem, or maybe the solution, is work. And the job's a stinker this time -- killing the gnomes that are threatening to topple NASA's Australian-based space complex. Yeah, I know. Vayl and I should still be able to kick this one in our sleep. Except that Hell has thrown up a demon named Kyphas to knock us off track. And damn is she indestructible. ~ ✤ BOOK SEvEN—Bitten in Two (2010): Jaz. Is. Pissed. She and Vayl had been operating like a couple of finely carved gears…until now. Just as they’re arriving in Morocco to secure an ancient artifact that must carve the name of Jaz’s possessor into the gates of hell if he’s to be vanquished, Vayl wakes up calling Jaz by another woman’s name. And it’s not even a good one. But since any form of argument transforms Vayl into an unholy terror, Jaz is forced to play along until she and the gang can figure out what kind of power has so vastly altered his perceptions. ~ ✤ BOOK EIGHT—The Deadliest Bite (2011): I have two choices. Carve Brude's name into Hell's bile-encrusted gates. Or lose my soul. After an assassination attempt on Vayl, I find myself pulled into a tangled web that takes the gang to Romania. So how will I save a ghost, rescue a demon, and cheat the Great Taker out of a soul he's slavering for while defeating my nastiest foe yet so that Vayl can, at last, cherish a few precious years with his sons? With careful planning, major violence, and one (hopefully) final trip to Hell. ~ First Sentences # Once Bitten, Twice Shy (2007): Fear sucks. Because you never know when it will hit you. # Another One Bites the Dust (2007): You are what you drive. # Biting the Bullet (2008): Gunfire boomed in my ears, the sergeant crouched next me yelling with triumph as his target fell. # Bitten to Death (2008): I stood in the moonlit courtyard of a Greek villa so old and enormous it would've made me feel like Hera herself if I hadn't been so pissed. # One More Bite (2008): "Jasmine, do not pull that gun." # Bite Marks (2009): My ass felt like a slab of dead flesh, too nerveless to even quiver as the butcher slaps it onto his cutting table. # Bitten in Two (2010): "Holy crap, do you smell that?” I asked. # The Deadliest Bite (2011): "Cassandra, that's Vahl's front door. And you've just described the kid who was ringing the bell." ~ Shelfari Quotes *Jennifer Rardin Quotes (Author of Once Bitten, Twice Shy) ~ GR *Jaz Parks Series ~ Shelfari Read Alikes (similar elements) * Jill Kismet series * Charlie Madigan series * Shadowstorm series * Spook Squad series * Shadow Ops series * World of the Lupi series * Crimson Moon series * Secret Histories series * Demon Squad series * Occult Crimes Unit Investigation series * Hollows series * Night Huntress series * Kara Gillian series * Elemental Assassin series * Anna Strong Chronicles series * Vampire Huntress Legend series * Sabina Kane series * Chicagoland Vampires series See Category links at bottom of page Awards Trivia *Lists That Contain Once Bitten, Twice Shy (Jaz Parks, #1) by Jennifer Rardin *Lists That Contain Another One Bites the Dust (Jaz Parks, #2) by Jennifer Rardin *Lists That Contain Biting the Bullet (Jaz Parks, #3) by Jennifer Rardin *Lists That Contain Bitten to Death (Jaz Parks, #4) by Jennifer Rardin *Lists That Contain One More Bite (Jaz Parks, #5) by Jennifer Rardin *Lists That Contain Bite Marks (Jaz Parks, #6) by Jennifer Rardin *Lists That Contain Bitten in Two (Jaz Parks, #7) by Jennifer Rardin *Lists That Contain The Deadliest Bite (Jaz Parks, #8) by Jennifer Rardin Notes Author has Passed away. *Jennifer Rardin obituary | Books | The Guardian *Jennifer Rardin | Blog | Smart Bitches, Trashy Books See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles - Category: Urban Fantasy Wiki * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of this page External References Books: * none ~ Author * Jaz Parks series by Jennifer Rardin ~ Goodreads * Jennifer Rardin ~ FF * Jaz Parks - Series Bibliography~ ISFdb * Jaz Parks Series~ Shelfari * FictFact - Jaz Parks series by Jennifer Rardin ~ FictFact * Jaz Parks | Series ~ LibraryThing * Jennifer Rardin - Summary Bibliography~ ISFdb (author) * Jennifer Rardin - Jaz Parks Series Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Jennifer Rardin: JAZ PARKS *SFF AUTHOR Jennifer Rardin | Fantasy Literature *Jaz Parks series - Wikipedia *Sucker for Series: Jaz Parks by Jennifer Rardin » Badass Book Reviews *Jennifer Rardin Review & Giveaway Tribute | *Jaz Parks Shorts - Orbit Books | Science Fiction, Fantasy, Urban Fantasy *Jaz Parks | The Book Nympho *Jaz Parks Series by Jennifer Rardin – Daily Book Chat and Contest | Bitten by Books Excerpts: *An Extract from Once Bitten, Twice Shy - Orbit Books The World, Characters, etc: * Jaz Parks Series~ Shelfari *Fang-tastic Fiction: Jennifer Rardin: JAZ PARKS Reviews: *Jennifer Rardin | RT Book Reviews ~ list of reviews *Jennifer Rardin Review - Fangtastic Author and Series Reviewed 1 Once Bitten, Twice Shy (2007) *Once Bitten, Twice Shy by Jennifer Rardin : Book Review ~ Love Vamires *Once Bitten, Twice Shy by Jennifer Rardin | Bitten by Books *Review: Once Bitten, Twice Shy (Jaz Parks, 1) by Jennifer Rardin | All Things Urban Fantasy *Drops of Crimson - Once Bitten, Twice Shy by Jennifer Rardin *Fangs For The Fantasy: Review: Once Bitten, Twice Shy, by Jennifer Rardin, Book 1 *Review: Once Bitten, Twice Shy (Jaz Parks #1) by Jennifer Rardin | My Bookish Ways *86. Once Bitten, Twice Shy by Jennifer Rardin... - drey's library *Feeling Fictional: Review: Once Bitten, Twice Shy - Jennifer Rardin *Book Review: Once Bitten, Twice Shy by Jennifer Rardin | StoryWings 2 Another One Bites the Dust (2007) *Another Once Bites The Dust by Jennifer Rardin : Book Review ~ Love Vamires *Another One Bites the Dust by Jennifer Rardin | Bitten by Books *ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST | RT Book Reviews *Books & other thoughts: Another One Bites the Dust *Another One Bites The Dust by Jennifer Rardin *Review: Another One Bites the Dust by Jennifer Rardin | book'd out *Darque Reviews: Another One Bites the Dust by Jennifer Rardin 3 Biting the Bullet (2008) *Biting The Bullet by Jennifer Rardin : Book Review ~ Love Vamires *Books & other thoughts: Biting the Bullet *Review: Biting the Bullet by Jennifer Rardin | book'd out *The Thunder Child: Book Review: Biting the Bullet, by Jennifer Rardin *REVIEW: Biting the Bullet | *Strange Candy Reviews: Biting the Bullet review *Review: Jaz Parks #3: Biting the Bullet | Lovely Books Blog *Darque Reviews: Biting the Bullet by Jennifer Rardin 4 Bitten to Death (2008) *Bitten To Death by Jennifer Rardin : Book Review ~ Love Vamires *The SF Site Featured Review: Bitten to Death *Books & other thoughts: Bitten to Death *SciFiGuy.ca: “Bitten to Death” by Jennifer Rardin 5 One More Bite (2008) *One More Bite by Jennifer Rardin : Book Review ~ Love Vamires *Books & other thoughts: One More Bite *Strange Candy Reviews: Guest review: One More Bite - Jennifer Rardin by Shawnee 6 Bite Marks (2009) *Ellz Readz: REVIEW: Bite Marks by Jennifer Rardin *Book Review of Bite Marks *Fantasy & SciFi Lovin' Reviews: Giveaway! "Bite Marks" by Jennifer RardinBookish - Bite Marks: Jennifer Rardin *Bite Marks (Jaz Parks, Book 6) by Jennifer Rardin | One Good Book Deserves Another 7 Bitten in Two (2010) *Review: Bitten in Two {Jaz Parks #7} by Jennifer Rardin | book'd out *Book Review: Bitten in Two by Jennifer Rardin | Paranormal Haven *Review – Bitten in Two (Jaz Parks, Book 7) by Jennifer Rardin (5/5 stars) 8 The Deadliest Bite (2011) *Review: The Deadliest Bite by Jennifer Rardin | All Things Urban Fantasy *Review: The Deadliest Bite {Jaz Parks #8} by Jennifer Rardin | book'd out *a GREAT read: Review--The Deadliest Bite by Jennifer Rardin *Nicki J Markus: The Deadliest Bite (Jaz Parks #8) by Jennifer Rardin - Book Review *KRISTY BERRIDGE: Book Review: The Deadliest Bite by Jennifer Rardin Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *Jennifer Rardin Interview, Bibliography and Review List *SciFi & Fantasy Reviews – SciFiChick - Jennifer Rardin Interview *Fantasy Debut: An Interview With Jennifer Rardin! *Amberkatze's Book Blog: Author Interview with Jennifer Rardin *Reading with a Bite: Interview with Jennifer Rardin! *Calliope's Domain: Giveaway Winner & INTERVIEW: Jennifer Rardin *Tez Interviews Jennifer Rardin | Tez Says *R.I.P. Jennifer Rardin | Suvudu *Enchanted by Books: Guest Author Jennifer Rardin Articles: *Jennifer Rardin obituary | Books | The Guardian *Behind the Scenes: BITTEN IN TWO - Orbit Books | Science Fiction, Fantasy, Urban Fantasy *Book Whispers: Tribute to Author Jennifer Rardin *Black Gate » Blog Archive » Jennifer Rardin, April 28, 1965 — September 20, 2010 *Book Chick City – Cover Crush – US Edition: Bitten in Two by Jennifer Rardin *Top 10 Urban Fantasy Sidekicks | Tor.com Artist: Author: *Jennifer Rardin - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Jennifer Rardin (Author of Once Bitten, Twice Shy) Community, Fan Sites: *no website for author *Goodreads | Jennifer Rardin (Author of Once Bitten, Twice Shy) *(2) Jennifer Rardin Gallery of Book Covers Once Bitten, Twice Shy (Jaz Parks -1) by Jennifer Rardin.jpg|1. Once Bitten, Twice Shy (2007—Jaz Parks series) by Jennifer Rardin|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/937122.Once_Bitten_Twice_Shy Another One Bites the Dust (Jaz Parks #2) by Jennifer Rardin.jpg|2. Another One Bites the Dust (2007—Jaz Parks series) by Jennifer Rardin|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1820174.Another_One_Bites_the_Dust Biting the Bullet (Jaz Parks #3) by Jennifer Rardin.jpg|3. Biting the Bullet (2008—Jaz Parks series) by Jennifer Rardin|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1088892.Biting_the_Bullet Bitten to Death (Jaz Parks #4) by Jennifer Rardin.jpg|4. Bitten to Death (2008—Jaz Parks #4) by Jennifer Rardin|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2225495.Bitten_to_Death One More Bite (Jaz Parks #5) by Jennifer Rardin.jpg|5. One More Bite (2008—Jaz Parksseries) by Jennifer Rardin|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/3244140-one-more-bite Bite Marks (Jaz Parks #6) by Jennifer Rardin.jpg|6. Bite Marks (2009—Jaz Parks series) by Jennifer Rardin|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6339619-bite-marks Bitten in Two (Jaz Parks #7) by Jennifer Rardin.jpg|7. Bitten in Two (2010—Jaz Parks series) by Jennifer Rardin|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7861871-bitten-in-two The Deadliest Bite (Jaz Parks #8) by Jennifer Rardin.jpg|8. The Deadliest Bite (2011—Jaz Parks series) by Jennifer Rardin—final|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9414140-the-deadliest-bite Category:Supe Spies Category:Vampires Category:Paranormal Military, Cops, Spies Category:Paranormal Detectives: Cop or P.I. Category:Psychics Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Magicians Category:Cultists Category:Oracles, Seers, Pythias, etc. Category:Zombies Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Pixies, Brownies, Sprites, Gnomes, Nixies Category:Necromancers Category:Monsters Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Magical Objects Category:Great Sidekicks Category:Globe Hopping Category:Astral Planes, Projection, Dreams, Trances Category:Set in Romania Category:Set in Australia Category:Assassins Category:Warlocks Category:Female Lead Category:Series Category:Completed Series Category:Reincarnation, Rebirth, Reborn...